We All Fall Down
by BadGurl
Summary: Ring Around The Rosies, Pocket Full of Posies, Ashes Ashes, We All Fall Down


I don't own digimon k? This is a bit of a short story but pretty cool I think. Sorry 4 any spelling mistakes, I didn't check it over just slapped my ideas down k?  
  
  
We All Fall Down  
  
  
  
  
Ring around the rosies  
pocket full of posies  
  
  
  
  
4 year old Mimi is playing with a 4 year old Iori while Taichi and Yamato desperately try to win her favor by showing her their new toys. Iori smiles at Mimi and pinches her cheek gently causing a fit of giggles from her. Yamato and Taichi glare daggers at him and begin to shove a soccer ball and junior-harmonica in her face 2 get her attention. Through a key hole in the harmonica, Mimi catches a glimpse of the pen Iroi is drawing with. She smiles, toddles over to him and plops down right next to him.  
  
He looks up at her as she takes the pen and profoundly began to chew on the tip! Mimi smiles giddily, she just loved to chew on the tips of any kind of writing tool she found. Her mother always took them from her saying it made her teeth too sharp, but she always found some sort of link to the tasty treat she wanted!(Thats one of my habits! I can't stop chewing on pens! Even when I was a baby Mom would always hide them from me so I just stole my brothers', and when he tried 2 take them away I just bit 'em^_^) Iroi giggled, took the cap off the pen and began to chew on that.   
  
Yamato and Taichi just stared in awe. Out of all the expensive, beautiful toys they offered her to play with them, she had chosen a pen!  
  
  
  
Ashes Ashes  
We all fall down  
  
  
  
A sixteen year old Mimi is sobbing at her boyfriend Iroi's funeral. He had won a fighting turnoment and his competitor wouldn't let it end that way, so he pulled a boxer from his mouth and had slit Iori's throat in one quick motion. Mimi had screamed from the stand and it took Yamato, Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro just to restrain her and let the paramedics go to work. She had sobbed and beat against Taichi's chest in the hospital waiting room.  
  
Mimi had dragged her nails along Yamato's face screaming at him to shut up when he told her Iroi was dead. She screamed and through anything within reaching distance just to take her rage out on something. It took five sedatives to knock her out so she wouldn't hurt herself.  
  
  
  
Ring around the rosies  
Pocket full of Posies  
  
  
  
The sun shined on Yamato when caressed a prone Mimi's cheek as she lay unresponding in her bed. A few tears slid trails down his pale cheeks as he stared at his once fiery spirited princess layed there giving up life all together. She had never been like this. Yes he had started many fights with Iroi in hopes of wining her but it hadn't worked. He would give it all up just to see her cherry lips quirk in a fashion that only she could do.  
  
He would give up anything and everything he had or ever wanted just to see her do that thing that gave him butterflies so big he could have mistaken them for eagles. The look in her eyes was like a swan in a canary's cage. Hurting and even killing itself to be free once more. Yamato remembered when his gorgeous swan was once free. Her beautiful ivory wings would spread out and she would take to the air. She was only truely at home in the air. She would propel and dance in a way only she could, in the air.   
  
But the most beautiful part came when she would land in the water. She would glide slowly, tantalizingly downward. Her long graceful neck would show off its glory as her wings positioned themselves to their full length that could block the moon behind. With her neck up, wings out and legs tucked, only then would she meet the calling water that seemed to stand still only for her. When her angel body touched the water, her sky beauty would close, allowing the water dancer to caress the lake.   
  
That was all over now. The swan was caged unjustfully, her wings clipped, her neck broke. Her freedom destroyed.  
  
  
  
Ashes Ashes  
We all fall down  
  
  
  
The moon whispered its song to a protective Taichi as he stood watch on a sleeping Mimi sleping on the couch. She had refused to let her body touch the bed where she and Iroi once slept. He glared at the picture of Iori holding Mimi. Not once had he seen the boy as a threat for Mimi's affection. It had cought him totally off guard when they annouced his courtship to her. Taichi had gone into a rage when he was safely in his own apartment. HOW COULD HE NOT HAVE NOTICED! It had always been just him and Yamato for the competition! It was supposed to stay that way! How couldn't he have noticed Iori growing up with the rest of the young men. A boy never stays a boy forever.  
  
Only when the announcement had been made did he see the changes. Iroi had grown his hair shoulder length and kept it in a tight ponytail at the base of his neck, while spikey bangs cover one of his brilliant emerald eyes. His body had grown much more muscular and lean, his height now threatened both Yamato and Taichi! Not even his competitor had been prepared for this. But Mimi had. Why didn't he pay more attention to the glances she would give him when he was practicing with his grandfather! Why didn't he look closer to the appearance of more jewelry on her body and more flowers on her doorstep!  
  
What was he supposed to do damnit! Just watch as his heartbeat kissed and loved another man! Taichi had barely managed to keep a happy facade when Iori showed him the ring. The ring that was the final declaration of Mimi being torn from him. He had brought up as many complications as he could as to why getting married was such a bad idea. Iroi had laughed and told him that it was for later, it was a graduation present. Silent uncontrolable insanity had over taken him. Taichi seemed to have zoned out in his own little world. Graduation was in the future, it was their future, Iroi's and Mimi's. They had a future. Together. Then he began to laugh. Laugh untill his sides hurt and his ribs broke. But he kept on laughing.  
  
Iroi had thought it a laugh of happiness. He had smiled and asked him to be his best man whent he time came and still smiling..........gave him the engagement ring. Iroi said for him to keep it safe from MImi so she wouldn't find out and left. Taichi didn't even acknowledge his departure. He opened his closed palm and stared at the band of silver. So this is what Iroi had taken up four jobs for. Emerald vines wrapped itself around the silver band and in the middle met an emerald rose with an enormouse diamond in it. Taichi began his walk home just staring at hit.   
  
Almost getting hit three times by just staring at the ring in a daze and nothing else he made his way to his lonely apartment. Taichi finally stumbled on a stone and it shook his barrings back. He looked around and noticed he was on Yuchigachi cliff. The water below was rushing and lapping with exitement. Probably for the 'joyous occation' he thought bitterly. His fist clenched the ring into his palm drawing blood as it streem rivits down his hand and arms. He didn't even notice. Sometimes he wished he could keep his emotions bottled and kept like Yamato. In a insane rage he hurled Iroi's ring into the ocean with such force it took him to the ground. He watched from the ground as the water haulted all movement the moment the ring touched it and sank to the bottom. The ocean sulked sadly at the lost ring.  
  
Mimi's groan brought Taichi back to reality and he looked at her. Was it worth it? Her happiness was infinately more important than his. He hadn't taken advantage of his time for selflessness, now it was gone. Along with his Precious.  
His Mimi  
His heartbeat  
  
  
  
  
Ring around the Rosies  
  
  
  
  
Mimi stared at the blade she had ejected from her razor. It gleamed at her, almost smiling. It was Iori's smile she though wistfully. Her precious emerald warrior. She had never called him that of course! She thought it would embarress him, so she just called him oreo! She giggled as she remembered how she had thought of that. She used to just call him Ori, but when he had taken her out to their favorite cafe he could tell she was thinking. Finally she shouted "OREO!" With delight. He almost tipped over his chair when he hear that. And she had called him that ever since.  
  
Mimi laughed as rivers of tears left their mark on her face. She loved to watch him practice with his gradfather. He was old but all the workouts kept him in fabulous shape, not all athoritesy and in a wheelchair. She could tell that her emerald warrior was unbearably proud of his grandfather and respected him as if he was an angel. She remembered one day she had gone to get her emerald warrior but had found grandfather there instead. She had to ask her warrior about her homework and was about to leave when grandfather called out 'Whats wrong with asking me?' she turned around a bit nervously.  
  
She had been slightly wary of grandfather, avoiding him at all costs. She just hated the tension she got when ever she was with him. Instead of the stoney face she had been expecting, it was replaced by a warm loving smile. The tension she had once feared was replaced by a warm child feeling that you get when your mother reads you a bedtime story. That had been the start of her calling him grandpa. He too had been surprised by the name, being called grandfather out of respect for so long he had been cought off guard and the informality. But he laughed and nodded, allowing her name and soon began to treasure it like a jewel.  
  
They talked about other things then homework. Her precious emerald warrior, Taichi and Yamato, school, her anger at her cheerleading squad, her bestfriend Miyako ect. She could talk to him about anything. He had offered his and worrier's home to her when she refused to go to america with her parents to stay with Iroi. That moment had brought tears to her eyes. Finally she felt she was at home.  
  
The blade smiled and gleamed happily at her. Almost lovingly. Definately not what she had expected. When she thought of death she pictured and angry scary blade intimidating her. But this seemed like just turning the nob to a door. She smiled back at the shining blade and picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
Pocket full of posies  
  
  
  
  
Yamato fell against the doorframe as a strangled sob refused to stay strangled. God no. He staggered and stubbled as an infant taking his first step. Yamato collapsed to the floor next to his precious swan and slammed her dead body to his chest as he was never allowed to do in life. He sobbed and thrashed as he held her. He looked at her bloody wrists as he gulped down his own tears like a soft drink. Yamato yanked her wrist to his mouth and kisses it over and over again like a mother kissing her child's hurt away. He beautiful swan had finally done what he had unknowingly been expecting.  
  
Since the canary's cage wouldn't give way then the swan did. The cage was made of diamond........not the swan. He sobbed into her bossom as her broken ivory neck dangled over his arm. Soon her oversized tommy shirt was soaked with more tears than blood. Her flanel pajama pants once green were now red. Her flowing cinemen hair lay limply around her body like hailo. Not her hair, everything but her hair. He gently picked up the waist length cinemen locks and placed the in her lap.  
  
"Look my beautiful, you gave away your wings, but you are finally free." He whispered into her hair.  
  
He sobbed once more and it would have stayed that way had the blade not cought his eyes. Yamato's tears stopped for an instant as he stared at the blade. It no longer gleamed but to him it was a key to a door. A door that would lead him to Mimi. No, not to Mimi. Mimi was with Iori, in his arms. Where she belonged he thought abstently. His swan had found her lake once more. Yamato growled and hurled the blade to the wall letting it bounce off to the floor and into the bathtub. He sobbed as he fixed her into the most gracefull and beautiful position in his arms, with her hair just so and her eyelashes perfect. Yes, this is the way she would be found and remembered, he thought.  
  
Finally he could hold it in no more. Yamato threw his head back and screamed with every single emotion he had bottled inside since he was born. The grief of the death of his swan, the depression of never being able to see her again even in the after life, the shock of knowing he never had a chance, and the list just went on.   
  
He had interfeared in her first life, he wouldn't make the same mistake in the second.  
  
  
  
  
Ashes Ashes  
  
  
  
  
Taichi and Yamato stood ontop of Yuchigachi cliff over looking the spot where their swan and heartbeat was buried in the sea. There was a mutual silence between the two side by side as they stared down into the sea, there was just no more fight in them left to fight, nor any tears left to cry. Taichi was the first one to speak while the wind played with their hair.  
  
"Remember that movie where Robin Williams died and went to heaven, only he could design his own world?"  
  
"The one where the daughter and son died, then the father, oh yeah and the mother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn that was one depressing movie..."  
  
"Yeah well at least they all got what they wanted in the after life, the son got to be turned into his dad's teacher, and the daughter got to be the asian flight attendent chick, or something like that."  
  
"Yeah, great ending."  
  
Another five minutes of silece passed between them before Taichi once again broke the peanutbuttery silence.  
  
"So you think its true?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That you get to design your own world with all the people you want and all that, like a beach with you old dog on it?"  
  
"Don't know, you?"  
  
More silence untill Taichi finally spoke.  
  
"Only one way to find out." He whispered.  
  
Yamato stared at him with no emotion.  
  
"Your only doing this to get Mimi into your world." He said more of a statement then a question.  
  
Taichi chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, never was one to give up was I? Just to damn stubborn I guess."  
  
Yamato turned his head to stare at the sea again before speaking.  
  
"What if your wrong? You live eternity with out her."  
  
"There are three possibilities to that. A:I could live two lives mourning her. B:I could stop now and live my afterlife at least watching her from afar. C: I could live two Mimi filled lives. One way or the other I find out, I just like sooner than later."  
  
Taichi then took of his jacket and shirt as he lifted his scarred palm to his face, kissing the scar that the ring had given him. Yamato's hand lashed out and caught Taichi's bare arm. Without looking at him Taichi glared.  
  
"Don't try to stop me." He was only met by the ruffling of clothes. Curious, Taichi turned around to see Yamato with his jacket and shoes on the ground and was now unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"You're not the only stubborn one here Taichi, besides, if you are right, do you think I'd really let you have her all to yourself?"  
  
Taichi chuckled.  
  
"This is gonna go on forever."  
  
"Lets hope."  
  
And then there was nothing but blue. The sea had met a couragous friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
We all fall down  
  
  
  
  
  
4 those who don't know what a boxer is(no not the under garment) its a small pocket knife looking thing, its half the size in width of a pocket knife and has an extremely sharp blade. Its so small that its ment to be slipped under the tounge. K get it?  



End file.
